


In the Red Corner; Isaac. In the Blue; Scott.

by brittto_xo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittto_xo/pseuds/brittto_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is oblivious to Isaacs liking in him. Yet still finds himself ridden with jealousy whenever Isaac and Allison are together. I mean how could a bestfriend do that? Isaac hints at Scott and yet Scott is still walking blindly. Isaac and Scott will finally figure out where each other fits in their lives but is it ever going to be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott  
I give myself one final look in the mirror. Wow McCall, you can’t pull this off. Earlier today I took Isaac costume shopping for Lydia’s Halloween party. It’s said to be huge and since Lydia is throwing it, I have no doubt it will be. I place the eye patch over my right eye and exhale, it’ll have to do! I let my mind wonder to what Isaacs outfit is. Even though he came shopping with me today he said he had already had his outfit picked out. I was surprised, as Isaac was never into anything like this and I usually had to drag him by the claws to these things and it was always returned with minimal effort on his behalf to at least pretend he was enjoying himself. I guess he just doesn't like crowds.

My thoughts were interrupted by the tall blonde curly headed boy down stairs complaining. “Hurry up Scott! It looked good in the store it’ll look good now!” It was true; I had liked it in the store but now wearing it, about to head off, my mind slipped to Alison. This would be the first time single Scott and single Alison would party together. I tried thinking if I’d be jealous if she kissed anyone, I brought my mind to a resounding no but my heart maybe saying otherwise, yet I’m not sure. Damn you.

As I shuffle down the stairs still not feeling 100% about my costume choice I have to choke back a cackle of a laugh. Isaac is standing there with a pink tutu on looking like it was about to burst at the seams, white ballet slippers and fishnets. All toped of with a pink sequined bow clipped in his hair. His smile is so wide it could cut his face in half. He looked utterly adorable. With Isaac by my side, this party was going to be a breeze.

Isaac  
Phew! At least Scott found it funny! I don’t know what on earth possessed me to do this but I’m glad I did. Seeing those chocolate eyes crinkle at the side with his Cheshire cat smile was so worth it. Scott reached the bottom of the stairs and we held eye contact trying not to laugh, it lasted a grand total of about 12 seconds until we were holding our sides from laughing and making our way to the car.

Lydia’s was about a 10 minute drive from Scott’s house and because we’d already started drinking Mrs McCall offered to drive us. That put me and Scott in the back seat. As we gather closer to our destination I start getting nervous about my outfit choice. I tug at it and try to flatten out the creases that don’t exist. Scott must of sense my uneasiness and placed his palm on mine as too settle me.

He leant over and put his mouth to my ear, the closeness of him sent a rush along my skin giving me goose bumps in a well heated car. He breathed before he spoke which sent another tingle down my spine. He whispered “Trust me, everyone’s going to think you’re a hoot and every girl is going to want to see what’s under that cute little tutu of yours”. He cracked up laughing, winked and gave me a nudge. Little does he know he could see under this tutu if he wanted. I smirked at the thought and put it to rest.


	2. Leather.

Scott

Sitting next to Isaac in this car is bringing a weird feeling upon me. He smells like my body wash mixed with his shampoo and his bubblegum toothpaste. It might sound unappealing but it had the complete opposite effect. I felt my body inching towards his on the leather backseat of my mum’s car. Just as I was almost about to get a little to close to call an accident the car comes to a halt and without looking I can tell we’re at the party. The music is blaring so loud the car feels like its lightly trembling.

Isaac gets out first with the ease and grace of a giant ballerina. Honestly his legs are so ridiculously long! He turns back to the driver seat window which my mother has drawn down and says a genuine thank you to her. That what I love about Isaac, he appreciates everyone. He doesn’t take any little good deed light-heartedly. My mother gives a warm smile and kisses Isaac on the cheek before ruffling his curls. He pretended to be annoyed by the act and puts a playful pout on his lips before laughing and smiling again. I clambered out and said thanks to my mother and kissing her cheek as well now having to keep up with the good example over here. She waved one last time before telling us to be careful and driving off. 

Isaac and I turn and start towards the party. The side gate and front door are wide open and people and coming in and out of them like easy flowing traffic. If everyone driving was slightly intoxicated. My delay with my costume brought us to Lydia’s roughly an hour late so most people had been drinking for some time. We walk through the back gate and into her backyard. Geez her house was huge and glamorous. Isaac turns to me and asks if I was a beer. I nod and he smiles and heads towards the multiple kegs lined up along the shed wall.

Stiles comes running up to me puffing and spluttering something about Derek actually showing up. Stiles came dressed as a werewolf for a big pun. It was such a typical Stiles thing to do I didn’t even ask why. As I’m listening to Stiles talk about Derek and how Stiles pretending to find him annoying when in actual fact he’s in love with the bloke, I start to wonder where Isaac is with the drinks. Stiles had somehow lead me into the lounge so I walk down Lydia’s back verandah towards the shed where the kegs were and that’s when I see them. Isaac and Allison talking and by the looks of it, flirting.

Isaac

As I go to grab two of the red plastic cups provided by Lydia to hold the beer my hand is met by anothers going for the same stack of cups. I look up to see Allison. She’s beautiful. She’s come dressed as a girl batman, my favorite superhero. She starts laughing hysterically and I give her a confused expression until it dawns on me what she’s laughing at. I’m standing in a fucking tutu. I laugh along with her lightly until her laughter dies down. 

We stand in comfortable silence while filling up our beverages until I go to step away. She rubs her palm on my shoulder asking if I want to go a sit and talk for a while. I couldn't help but say yes. The curiosity was overpowering any other thought. The drinks, a forgotten memory.

Allison clasped my right hand in her left and pulled me to the back wall of the shed which was probably the least occupied area on the whole property. She stops and pushes my back against the wall of the shed so we’re facing each other. She starts to smirk. “What’s so funny, Miss Argent?” I ask knowing exactly what she’s smiling at. She lets out a light laugh and looks into my eyes, “Oh nothing. I must admit though, a boy that can make a tutu look sexy presses a few of my buttons”.

I make a low growl as I push her away slightly still clasping her hips just so I can glance at her entire outfit. She has a black leather headband with the batman logo. Matching dress with leather cape and skirt that barely covers her bum, fishnet stockings and knee high leather boots. I lick my bottom lip; I’ve always had a thing for leather. I glace at her up and down once more before she raises my chin with her finger to meet her eyes. She runs her fingers to the curls at the back of my neck and pushes my lips to meet hers. We start slowly and softly. Before long my hands are riding up the back of her skirt to cup her beautiful ass with our tongues fighting for dominance.


	3. Strength and Weakness

Scott

I’m seeing what I’m seeing but I don’t want too. My ex and one of my best friends are heading around the back of Lydia’s shed. Should I go around there? Maybe they’re just talking! They could even be talking about me. I know this isn't true though, I saw her eyes and the way she was looking at him. They were her playful, flirty eyes that were, for some time, reserved for myself.

Against my better judgment I make my way behind the shed, I round the corner to find Isaac and Allison so… lost in one another. They made what Allison and I had look like a primary school crush. Her and Isaac is fiery and passionate. I must have made a squeak or some noise because they both turned to look at me. Their faces dropped instantly. Isaac went to say something then lowered his head to avoid the confrontation. Allison was fixing her skirt that had been pushed up to sit just above her belly button.

I just turned and walked towards the rest of the party. I got my own drink from the keg stand and went into the middle of the dance floor. I sculled the drink in one hit and threw the cup in the air. I could see Isaac trying to push his way through the crowd to get to me. I simply looked at him, smiled, winked and took someone else’s drink from their hand.  
An hour later and I’m not walking straight, struggling to find my way home. I’d avoided Isaac and Allison for the rest of the night until I decided it was time to go home. Ha. It was only ten. I walked along my street and into my house. Pulled myself up the stairs one by one and climbed into bed. I think I cried for a while but soon, I fell asleep.

I woke with a jolt to the heart. My room was lit by the moonlight pouring in through my window to outline the silhouette of one Isaac Lahey sitting at the end of my bed. I looked at my clock, the red digital numbers telling me it was 1.34 am. Much too early/late to be dealing with Isaac. He looked at me through sorry eyes for a while before gently raising himself of the bed and walking out towards the guest bedroom where he is currently residing.

Isaac

Scott hates me. I can’t believe I did that to him. I mean I know they haven’t been together in forever but you’re his friend goddamn it! How could you do this to him?! I grab the pillow from my bed and scream into it. You are a fucking idiot Isaac. What a smart move getting with the one person that the person you love would be hurt by! Woah, did I say love? I just meant, you know, little bit of flirty banter. Anyways you've completely ruined that not to mention the possible loss of even just the friendship you shared! You also live in the same fucking house! Holy shit Isaac, you’re a fuck.

I have a rather sleepless night. Tossing, turning and cursing. At 8.15 am I decide a shower would be a good idea. I walk out of my room in just my trackies and towards the linen closet that happens to be right next to Scott’s bedroom. I open the closet door gently as to make as little sounds as possible and turn towards the bathroom door. However as I’m about to enter out marches and wet, half-naked Scott. I almost run into him but he seems less than fazed by it. In fact he smirks… suggestively.

I step one pace to the left as to let him pass on right but as I do that he does as well. Except not in the awkward whose going what way but the flirty game way. I stop and look down into his brown eyes and try not to let my eyes roam over his body longingly. He steps forward so our pictorials and the ripples in our chests and stomachs are touching. I breathe in a gasp at the sudden connection having never been skin to skin or this close to Scott before. He smirks bigger. He points his index finger out and runs it from the bottom of my left ear, down my neck and chest till it hits the waist band of my pants and as his eyes followed his finger I felt my body being surveyed. He pulled at the waist band and looked into my eyes and just like that he pats my shoulder and pushes past me into his room.

I practically ran into the showered not knowing what to make of what just happened but all I know it my shower time was used and abused with my thought of what I want to do to one, Scott McCall.


	4. Do I make you happy?

Scott

His face was priceless! As much as I wanted to jump his bones there and then, I thought the better of it. Beside if I had, I wouldn’t of achieved my goal. To make Isaac frustrated. A rush of excitement and want ran through me for the entirety of the day. Only bumping into Isaac while passing on the stairs and at dinner time. Every time we were together he’d look at me expectantly. Most of the time I’d just smile or look away seemingly forgetting this morning’s encounter. 

At 9.45pm on Sunday night mum bought us a pizza and hired a new release from the video store to watch. Even though it was a school night she was bribing us for not being able to drive us to school tomorrow as she is on from midnight till 10 tomorrow. Isaac thanks mum and chucks the dvd in the player. He sits with me on the 3 seater couch but at the opposite far end pushing himself into the arm. I raise from my position to grab the tv remote to raise the volume when it starts and sit back down in the middle cushion of the couch closer to Isaac. Isaac shuffles at the sudden lack of space between us but I pretend not to notice and press play to Fast and Furious 5.

We’re about 20 minutes through and Isaac is laughing at the weak humour throughout the movie. I look over to him. I love his smile. Isaac has been through so much and he deserves to laugh and be happy about his life, even if I’m mad at him. I end up thinking to myself, hoping actually, that I make him happy. Isaac notices me watching him and his laughter dies down into a friendly smile… and then, a seductive gaze forms in his eyes. I turn back to the movie feeling his eyes on me.

I can feel my heart stop every time I see Isaac looking at me. I can see him in my peripheral vision but I know he knows I’m watching his every move. I’ve never been one for stealth or subtlety. The next thing he does doesn't need my sight abilities to register it. He’s placed his hand on my upper thigh.

Isaac

I want this boy. More than I’ve ever wanted anything I’m sure of it. I wanted this boy to help me; I wanted him to notice me. I wanted to be Scott McCall’s friend. I wanted him to save me from everything I was and everything I wasn’t. If I thought a year ago I’d be living with, friends with, flirting with Scott McCall I would have punched myself for being so naïve and stupid. Scott was/is the only person since Camden and my mother to believe in me. 

I have the urge to touch him, to reach out and be close to him. As soon as I put my hand on his thigh I feel it. Unrealistic, fairytale fireworks. He looks at me instantly and I turn my head slowly, dreading whatever look he may have plastered all over his face. Our eyes meet and a sudden wave of relief flows over me. He looks happy, surprised but not disgusted. Not downgrading or angry. I couldn’t help but see it as an invitation and before he had a chance to change his mind. I leaned in.

Our lips touched and an explosion of lust and excitement ran through my core. I run my long fingers through his soft, short, brown hair to the nape of his neck to deepen the kiss. Our tongues rhythmically chase each other and our hands wonder. He’s griping at my waist with need, pulling our bodies closer. I lean into him pushing him on his back along the couch but as I do, he pushes at my shoulders and is pushing me off.

Confused, I look into his eyes and see them watering. Not with joy but with sadness. I push myself from the tangled mess I found us in and sat on the far end of the couch again. Feeling the distance growing between us I look over to Scott. He’s got his elbows on his knees, face resting in his hands. I can hear him crying. I gently touch his shoulder hoping to open a conversation.

As soon as I touched him he raises to his feet in an instant and the sad Scott was soon replaced by a Scott of anger. “WHY HER?!” he screams. “YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HER, ABOUT HOW MUCH I LIKED YOU! DON’T PRETEND YOU THOUGHT ALL OF THIS,” he yelled gesturing to the two of us” WAS NOTHING”. I go to justify the unjustifiable but he continues. “DID YOU THINK I WOULD BE JEALOUS?! DID YOU WANT ME TO BE JEALOUS OF HER?! BECAUSE CONGRATULATIONS, I’M JEALOUS! I’M BLIND WITH JEALOUSY THAT SHE’S HAD YOU AND I HAVENT’!” I launch at him, smashing our lips together, bruising them into one. He’s shocked at first and goes to resist but I hold tight. We bind into a hot mess as he slams me against the lounge wall taking dominance. 

In our passion I taste the saltiness of his tears still pouring from his eyes. I look to the hurt, brown eyed boy and tell him reassuringly, “Scott, I’ve wanted you and only you for so long. I used Allison as a piece in our game we’ve been playing since I got here. I was never clear of what I was to you, I didn’t know it would hurt you so much but so you know, I’m yours. I’m all yours, I’ll take you anyway I can get you. If that means just as friends or more, I don’t care. I’m yours.” He grabs my wrists and pushes them above my head slightly awkwardly because our height difference. He looks at me with an unrecognisable face. “Who are you?” He whispers as he grinds his groin on mine. I curse myself for wearing jeans. “I’m yours” I reply, “I’m all yours”. He nips at my jaw. “Damn right you are” he grunts. I try to stifle my moans as he continues to rub himself on me. I close my eyes, enjoying the pleasure and he lets go of me and walks towards the stairs. He turns back to make the ‘come with me’ sign with his index finger. It doesn’t take much convincing and I’m following him up the stairs into his bedroom.


End file.
